


Magick all Around

by akadefonz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Modern Day Witchcraft, Mystery, Neo-Paganism, Original Character(s), Pining, Slice of Life, TransFemme Ron, Witchcraft, assume none of them are cishet, neurodivergent harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadefonz/pseuds/akadefonz
Summary: In this world, witchcraft is a bit more mundane. You can't make things levitate, you can't apparate.And with the Tarot shop owner suddenly disappering, you've got to unravel the mystery of it all: using only what you have on hand.Behold Hogwarts in a new way.Throw Crystals, Divination and Sabbats into the mixture- and voila - a new adventure awaits.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! firstly id like to say that im merley a starter when it comes to witchcraft/ the metaphysical. Im trying to research as im writing this so please be patient with me! Id like to add that i am actually trans myself, however, im AFAB so if there is anything about Ron or any other character that you feel i didnt portray well, please let me know!  
> Anyways this is my first ever fic i think and im just trying to have fun with it. Dont take it too seriously and enjoy :)
> 
> Obviously i do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

"Oh come on, why won't you help me choose?"  
"Ron- you need to feel connected to the deck, you heard the Professor! I can't help you pick it up." Harry could obviously see her looking down in sheer disappointment. Hermione grimaced at the two, "There's no need being so mean, Harry! She just asked for your help. Come on, we'll get you the prettiest deck." She stuck her tongue at Harry as they quickly bypassed him. Ron couldn't help but chuckle as the two made their way down the closest Tarot shop.   
Instantly, the calming scent of incense circled them. The shop was dimly lit by orange fairy lights, and had many different Tarot decks organized perfectly in rows. A person who seemed to be the shop owner, smiled as they caught Hermione star-eyed. "How may I assist you girls?" The owner softly said. They had a thick, woolen grey scarf around their neck- reaching down the floor, catching dust along with it. Their robe looked like it's seen better days, it was faded black and full with patches to cover spots where it was ripped. Underneath the robe was a cozy striped sweater, sporting a golden shade of yellow, and a beautiful dark blue.   
"Your shop- it's-" Ron was too awed to finish her sentence, so Hermione continued her: "Marvelous!"  
The shop owner hadn't seen students this excited in years. The girls reminded them of themselves when they were younger. So enthusiastic about learning, connecting with both spirits and the universe. "Thank you, dearest. I'm assuming this is your first time at a Tarot shop?" Their big boxy glasses slid down their slim nose as they spoke.  
"Well, not quite. I already own a few Tarot decks of my own, but my friend here, just recently she joined me in Divination class." Hermione cared to explain, lightly pushing Ron forward.  
"I see. Well," the owner reached her hand for Ron to grab, "let's pick one for you, darling."   
Ron was awed by their presence. Something about them was so kind and soothing, she could listen to that voice all day long. She sneaked a glance at their fluffy deep brown hair, admiring its silvery tips. They were just so cool.   
Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Ron go off with the shop owner, and decided to go around the other side of the shop, looking at some decks.

At the back of the shop there were a bunch of cupboards and wooden racks filled with Tarot decks. Behind the cupboards there were large, colourful posters. Besides that, you couldn't simply miss the amount of plants that inhabited the place. Crawling all over the shelves, reaching down the creaky floor tiles. And Ron could swear she saw a little mouse running by.  
"As you may know, it is most important to pick a deck which you feel drawn to." They started, but Ron sighed as it was exactly what Harry was trying to say. She hated it when he was right, it's just that he could be so blunt about it sometimes.  
"While that's on your mind, don't be shy to have an aesthetic at heart. There are so many beautiful decks out there, with drawings most pleasing to look at, it would be a crime to ignore the art! My humble shop offers you a collection from all over the world! Here you have a deck from Spain, and here you have one from France-" they showed Ron each of the decks by pointing at them. They were neatly stacked on wooden shelves, which in all honesty seemed a bit dusty. Ron brushed her hand against the boxes, admiring the designs. One deck was black and white, with a figure piercingly looking front on its cover. The other was golden and reminded her bit of renaissance paintings. But there were a few decks who really caught her attention- over the back of the shop, was a pitch black shelf. Right behind the register. Each deck there had a selenite wand above them, with crystal quartz and other crystals Ron couldn't quite name yet (she's got to stop slacking in Crystals) surrounding them. The cards weren't in a box but in a clear bag of fabric which shined with the dimmed light of the room. It didn't take long for the owner to catch up, and realize Ron had her eyes on their own decks. A tender smile widened on their face: "You have good taste." To which Ron only nodded frantically, feeling a bit embarrassed. They escorted her closer to see said shelf upclose. One deck, the one in the middle, was matte black with bright white and crimson decorations. The one by its right side seemed more vintage, the colors were a bit dull in her taste, the art was wonderful nonetheless. But it was the one on the left that truly caught Ron's attention: sure, at first glance it looked almost identical to the vintage deck, but this one was framed black and had a holographic coating. Its colors were absolutely captivating.   
While she was daydreaming and imagining using those beautiful cards, the owner interfered: "These are my decks, the ones I use either for myself or customers… You have a sharp eye, if you noticed them all the way from there." The owner could almost hear Ron's heart break. They confidently sat down by the cashier, "It's obvious that there's a passion for Divination within you. It's been years since someone barged in as thrilled as you and your friend to my shop. I am most certain that with years, you'll be a great Tarot reader. The fact you're changing course to take this class already tells me so."   
Ron did not tell the owner about changing course, or anything about actually studying Tarot for that matter, besides of course what Hermione told them when they first entered. But it was true. Ron was the only one in her friend group without patrons whatsoever, and she wasn't sure if she would ever find any, or want to work with them. It made her feel excluded to say the least. At first, Harry was like her. When they just started learning at Hogwarts the two of them haven't quite found their way yet. Which is understandable at the fine age of twelve and eleven. But as if blinking for a moment, Ron missed out on the religious aspect of Witchcraft. She didn't feel any certain connection to the God and Goddess, nor did she feel that for mainstream religious figures. It was never at her heart's focus. When Harry started to work with Hermes, some twisted part of her wished it was just a phase. She didn't want to be left alone in such a path. Obviously, there was nothing wrong about it, but it was still very hard for her. It still is. So she decided to try getting better at Divination, and perhaps that would help her connect with that side of Witchcraft. Maybe she could do readings for Harry, who's not very fond of learning Tarot himself, and help him converse with his gods. To help him, at least. Maybe that will help her feel less disconnected from it all.  
"Thank you, it wasn't easy, really. I had to promise my parents that I'll put all of my efforts in it. I'm afraid i'll fail them." Ron mumbled.  
"I can only imagine, dear. How about i'll give you my own deck- but, you have to promise me you'll believe in yourself, and trust your path. You won't fail anyone, I promise that to you."   
Ron's heart was pounding at her chest: "You really don't have to do this, I'm only just beginning, I don't think that i deserve this- I- I barely know your name! I can't even tell you which card's the first!" she felt so overwhelmed and embarrassed, truly believing she doesn't deserve this. Alas the shop owner was generous, willing to give their own deck just like that. "Don't worry. Just remember to cleanse them properly before doing your first read. These babies have been through a lot." They gave a little pat to the cards. "And it's Elayah. I do hope to see you again in my shop ,"   
"-Ron! Name's Ron." She quickly added, red at the face. 

Elayah packed the deck carefully in a new dark red bag with shimmery golden laces at the top. Noticing the Gryffindor theme, Ron smiled. "Are you certain you don't want me to pay for them? At all?" She asked again and again, only for Elayah to nod 'no' with their head.   
Weasley felt like happiness was vibrating all through her body, as she ran back to show Hermione the first Tarot deck she ever owned.

Before the ginger could spare a word, Granger left her hand up in a 'stop' motion, looking in all seriousness down her own cards. She was sitting by a round, tall table, giving herself a light read. "What happened?" Ron exclaimed.   
"I just pulled The Tower. Don't. Speak. To. Me." 

-  
With a hurried sprint, Harry tried to catch up with his best friends down Diagon Alley. Of course that nearly halfway there, the boy fell down and scraped his knees. A few witches that happened to be near him twitched and jumped in their spots. Observing that menace, Hermione and Ron ran to the poor boy. "Don't even say it." Potter looked up at them, disappointed, to which the curled girl giggled and said with unison along Ron: "Karma." Then obviously, helped the boy up. Ron ruffled his messy black mane, with Granger taking out weeds and leaves out of it. "You alright?" She asked in a mocking tone. Harry straightened his sweater as he nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about earlier. I can help you if you still want to," he turned to Ron.   
"It's alright, I did manage to get one after all. Look:" Ron then showed him her new deck. Harry reached his hand to touch it, only to get it slapped by Hermione: "Don't touch her cards! You'll get your energy all over it!"   
Harry sighed: "What's so bloody awful about my energy?" and the three of them continued walking down the stoney path, together, laughing at his silly questions about Tarot away.

"Now, you've got everything needed for a proper cleanse?" Hermione asked.   
"Yeah, I think so."   
"Good. I'll grab me some mugwort since I'm starting to run out, so I'll spare a few minutes at The Herb's. Oh, come on, don't give me that look! Herbert likes me, and I know you're jealous that I get free sage bundles."  
"Of course Herb likes you, you keep spending every bit of quid you're left with over stuff you're surely not running out of. I've seen your cabinet!" Harry splattered. Hermione gaped as if insulted: "I'll have you know, my deities appreciate a bit of hard work, I'm only giving them fresh offerings every weekend. It's not a crime to put some effort, Harry!"   
The black maned lad just laughed it off. "Well, my deities seem rather fine with my offerings." To which Granger rolled her eyes. "Moving on, if you lot suddenly remember that you need anything, call me." Her figure then disappeared into the crowd. 

The sweet tapping sound of oxfords against mundane bricked sidewalk could be heard, as the pair were left alone to stroll. It was a calm Sunday afternoon, with a clear sky and fresh air. Scents of perfumes mixed with incense surrounded the old Alley, as well as the lively sound of so many witches. Some looked like they were running late, pushing away any passersby that came in their way, sprinting down the stoned path. Other looked like they were completely taking their time, observing and checking every Crystal in shop, comparing them under sunlight and indoor light. Passing their hand over the gems to feel their energy.   
Harry breathed in deeply, appreciating every bit he got to spend there. Ever since his spiritual awakening, places like Diagon Alley felt truly close to home. This could be a place for him to take a break from everyday life, and appreciate the metaphysical, the Earth, the universe. It all felt so grand and mysterious, which at first of course was intimidating. But as time passes, Harry learns to love it, to be comforted by it.   
Breaking the daily routine of his home life; After constantly having to deal with his aunt, who's very clear about not believing witchcraft or worse- finding it daft, useless waste of time and money, Potter desperately needed this time of the day. He was immensely thankful for the opportunity to attend Hogwarts, a school meant for learning Witchcraft. A school that introduced him to his best friends, and gave him what he can call 'home' with a full heart. 

"Do you really think I'm not putting much effort in my offerings?" Harry mumbled all of the sudden. At the moment they took a break from walking and sat by a nice little juice place. Ron slurped her own drink, "What I think, is that it's between you and your deities. You and Hermione work with completely different patrons, perhaps yours don't acquire the same kind of attention." She put the cup down. "Besides, 'ermione loves that kind of stuff, I wouldn't take it as if her patrons actually ask for any of it. It's just her way of showing gratitude, I believe."   
Harry stared down his own cup. Sweet soury smell of apple juice hit his nose as he pondered what Ron had to say. She was right, maybe. But he didn't grow up in a household that worshipped any kind of deities, not even Christian figures for that matter. He didn't know much about Paganism until he reached Hogwarts, and being raised in such a household, Harry wasn't so quick on jumping to find a patron. He spent his first years being a secular witch. Deity work isn't for beginners anyways. So Harry did not know much of this belief system, and of course that now he doesn't want to disappoint or let alone neglect his patrons. They deserve his utter respect and dedication. This made him worry from time to time, wondering whether he's good enough for them.   
"I guess you're right. Maybe I'll consult with my pendulum when we're back." Potter bit his lip. Ron could see how worried he was, and she knew this only meant how much he cared for his patrons. It was beautiful in its own kind of way, and she wished he could view himself that way too. Smiling to herself, she rested her hand over his shoulder, softly.   
"It's Mabon soon, isn't it? Are you excited?" Ron tried to keep Potter's mind off of his worries. The boy chuckled and forced a smile as well. "Yeah, almost forgot about it actually." He ran his hands through his hair, fidgeting. "But I'm more looking forward to Samhain, being honest."   
"Oh, for sure. Fred n' George are always messing with the house around Samhain, the amount of times Mum yelled at them for almost burning our home down… They should really calm down with those bonfires. This holiday is a fire hazard, I swear." She chuckled and the two of them just rolled into laughter, thinking about Fred and George dressed as creepy figures, scaring poor Molly's heart out. Now Harry was expecting Samhain. He couldn't wait to redecorate his altar, to see Hogwarts turn auburn and orange. To compete against Malfoy in the apple bobbing games Gryffindor annually arrange, and watch his sour face as he beats him.   
"I wonder what the twins will dress as this year," Harry wondered aloud.  
"Figure it's gonna be gruesome. Wanna place bets?" Her smile widened.   
"I'm betting 10 quids they'll dress up as mummies." To which Ron replied; "Fine, then I'll bet that they'll go as ghosts!"   
With the sound of clashing glasses, two menly voices interrupted:  
"My guess is," Fred started, "-either." George finished for him. Ron's eyes widened at that. What. The. Hell. Were they doing here?  
"What? Lil' sis surprised to see us?" Fred taunted, sitting awfully close to his sister, smirking and winking at Harry. "At least say hello before you splurt juice out of your nose!" George laughed, jumping on the seat next to Harry. Ah, so their mischief started early today. Ron pushed Fred so he wouldn't sit so close to her, she was already tired of the pair. "Wait, wait, wait, there's one less midget here. Where's Granger?" Fred noticed, pointing at the air.  
"Yeah, where is your little crush, RonRon?"   
Oh, that's it. She was furious by now.  
"Shut up!" Ron punched her brother by the shoulder. Fred, acting like it really hurt, rubbed his hand over where she just hit him.   
Harry felt a little embarrassed for Ron, so he acted like he couldn't hear that last remark. "She's at Herb's." He said quickly, looking down his cup again. Maintaining eye contact was hard enough, but with these two it could have gotten impossible.  
"Cool, cool. Bet she's looking for something to use in a love spell-" Fred continued his tease. "I'll hex you if you won't quit!" Ron almost yelled, feeling Harry physically holding her back.   
The last thing he needs is helping Weasly recover from something horrible backfiring at her. The twins chuckled it off, of course they weren't serious. But Ron didn't talk about this with Harry really, and she wasn't quite sure what was it that she felt towards Hermione anyways. She decided not to think about it. Until these two bozos came around, reminding her to never tell them anything ever again.

"So, what are you guys going to dress up as?" Potter tried to sway them away from the whole Granger scenario, as it seemed to make his friend too uncomfortable. "If we'd tell you, then what's the point? you'll have to wait and see for yourself." George answered. "But I will give you a hint, none of your bets were correct. Not even close." Fred added, getting up and signing his twin to leave.   
As the pair watched the twins walk away, George turned around and whispered: "or were they?" Wiggling his brows, then, finally moving to somewhere else.

"Don't mind them. They're just… bored. Trying to take it out on whoever's the closest." He tried to cheer her up. But Ron didn't want to talk about it. She had a hard time really opening up to Harry in the first place, and she didn't want to make it weird for him. Hermione was their friend. She was pretty sure Harry fancied Hermione himself. And of course she'd prefer Potter over herself, what does she have to offer? Harry is good looking, his parents were basically a legend at Hogwarts, he's good at sports. And Ron, well, first of all isn't a guy. She didn't even know if Hermione liked girls.   
She's overthinking this way too much. Much to her luck, it didn't take too long after that for Granger to call Harry on the phone. He told her where they're at, waiting for her. 

"We're going to miss our ride back, let's go." Hermione barged in, her tote bag looking a bit overfilled with, of course, more than just mugwort. Harry raised his brows at her. "Shut up." Her mouth clicked.   
"I haven't said anything!" Harry fake-defended himself. "Come on. I know you want to show us what you got." Potter teased, shoving his elbow at her waist. She couldn't hide the smile that spread her face as he said that. "Fine. I'll show you on the way back to Hogwarts, we have a long way." Her eyes glistened.   
The sun went down as the students made their way to the train. It was getting rather chilly, which only reminded Harry of how close the holidays actually are. 

It was a nice little day off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is all over the place, but i'm trying to slowly take it to a new direction. I really hope you would like what i have planned!  
> I wanted to publish the next chapters on the actual holidays date, but sadly i didn't manage to do that.  
> Still, i hope you'll enjoy! :)

It was cozy inside the train, and the trio of friends sat comfortably beside each other. Harry took a whole spot for himself, laying completely down and looking at the ceiling. Slowly, tiredness dawned upon him, but he tried his best to stay awake and listen to Hermione showing them what she got at Diagon Alley.  
Ron was obviously listening intently, as she was practically on the edge of her seat. 

"Besides obvious herbs, I got you guys some gifts. But if someone's here too busy daydreaming, perhaps I'll keep his gift for myself." Hermione started, and watched as Harry ignored that remark. "Alright, alright, I'm up." He groaned, but it made Hermione beam.   
"Good. I've got you this;" she said with excitement, and Harry reached out his hand. It was a full moon shaped pendant, made of bright silver. As he felt it in his hands, light reflected it the most beautiful way. The pendant wasn't too big, fitting perfectly in his palm. "It's beautiful, thank you." He couldn't take his eyes off of it.   
"Figured you could dedicate it to Khonsu, I know you just recently introduced him into your life, but-" she started,  
"No, it's perfect. Really is." Harry cut her speech, clasping the charm in his hand. "He would love it." His eyes narrowed along his warm smile. 

And again, Ron was feeling left out. It was becoming impossible to stand, to ignore how different she is from them. What could Hermione possibly get her? She doesn't worship anyone. No one to dedicate a necklace to.

"Ron, I can practically hear your thoughts. Don't be so worried, of course I got you a gift!" Granger shook her shabby hair side to side, chuckling. Weasley's face was flushed by the moment the other girl took out said present. Their hands brushed together, only for a moment, as Hermione handed it over. Why did Ron's heart beat so fast? It's just something she got at the shop, no need to get this excited.   
Inside the wrapping, rested a blue velvet box. Carefully opening it, Ron discovered an astonishing ring.   
"Isn't it pretty? It's embellished with a black Tourmaline." 

A protection ring. It was made of silver as well, just like Harry's pendant. 

"Thank you! Sorry we didn't get you anything, we were just--" The ginger started babbling, getting lost in her own words.   
"It's okay," Hermione calmed her. "It fits you perfectly." She smiled, and Ron almost melted at the sight.

-

"We're nearly there." Hermione remarked.  
The problem is, her friends fell asleep on top of each other, dozing off to oblivion.   
Rolling her eyes, Granger looked away.  
She wondered what they were talking about when she was gone.   
No, it’s probably nothing.   
They had a nice quality time together while she was at Herb's.  
Not too long after that, she found herself yawning. Hermione leaned her face on her arms. She sat beside the window, looking at the moving scenery. Tress went by quickly as she tried following their pace with her eyes. The sky turned blue-ish, and she could see her breath fog the glass of the window. It must be getting rather chilly outside. 

How she adored this afternoon trips back to school, everything felt so peaceful and quiet.   
There were barely other students taking this route at these hours, so they had most of the train to themselves. It made Granger feel free, in a sense, to be able to leave the school and wander about. As well as coming back wherever she feels like.   
Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes too, just for a bit.  
Hermione didn't realize how tired she had gotten, until the moment she closed her eyes.   
The glass vibrated with the train's movement, though she was too exhausted to care. 

How come today's trip left all of them so sleepy?  
  


The waning moon shone its way up the sky, shying behind the clouds. There was a flock of birds flying and flapping about, going and crossing the trees. There were few round yellow lights to show the way to the driver, even though some of them flickered and flashed in a creepy manner. 

Harry's eyelids felt heavy. He groaned as he was tossing and turning in his comfortable seat.   
Ron was too knocked out to mind how smooshed together the two of them were. Occasionally she woke up, looked over to see Harry's drooling features on top of her lap, yawned and went back to sleep.

There was a fainted 'thud', sounding like it came from the back of the train. It only managed to startle and wake up Ron. Her heart beat in her chest so quickly, that it was difficult to calm down. Now, she couldn't go back and investigate- not that she wanted to- because there's an unconscious Potter on her lap. Hermione seemed to have fallen asleep as well, so it was truly no use.   
Fine.  
The ginger tried to look over her shoulder, and to no one's surprise- she didn't manage to see anything.  
She knew she had to get up, somehow.   
Slowly tiptoeing her way, Ron tried to stand without waking the little snoring machine. Harry's head thumped down the seat cushion lightly as she moved away.   
It was like a bloody maze, going in between Hermione's long legs and Harry's flailing hand that almost reached the floor.   
The girl had to hold her breath, and skip in between the intertwined sleeping bodies of her friends.  
Bracing herself against the doorframe of the carriage at last, Ron took the final jump out and into the train's corridor.   
Unfortunately, it wasn't a delicate little leap. In one blurry moment, the floor seemed to crash right into her face. Her nose, to be exact. Poor Weasley slipped right down her face- surely waking everyone up with that noise.  
It hurt like hell, her entire face felt like it was pulsing. Her heart skipped a beat when she couldn’t tell who helped her up from the carpeted floor.   
"Gods, are you alright?" A familiar, feminine voice asked. But Ron's head felt dizzy as she tried to recover from her most embarrassing fall. "Yeah, yeah it's- it's fine. You can let go now," Ron muttered, she never felt this humiliated in her _life_.   
As if her blood pressure dropped in one second, and with her legs feeling like jelly from the shock, she fell down the person's grasp once more.  
"Your nose-- it's bleeding," Ron heard as she was escorted down the nearest seat. Slowly coming back to her senses, she could see it was Luna that was helping her out. Thank God it wasn't Hermione, she wouldn't be able to look at her face if she-  
"What in the world just happened?"   
Oh. _Never mind_.  
"Nothing. I'm completely fine." Weasley wiped the blood from her nose on the back of her hand, feeling light headed at the sight.  
"Fine? Your nose, it's-"

 **_Thud._ ** **_  
_** _It’s gotten louder._

This time, everyone turned around.  
Harry rushed to Luna's carriage as well, kneeling near Ron with his hands on her knees.   
It was beginning to feel a bit ridiculous at this point.  
Ignoring everyone's care, Ron started: "There’s no way you didn’t just hear that!"  
Harry shook his head.   
"Ron, I think you're a bit shaky, you're talking silly-"   
"Shut it, Harry. I went to see where it came from, when you were still asleep. So this is basically your fault." Ron pointed at the couple.  
Snuffling her laugh, Hermione rested her hand against Ron's shoulder. "Well?" Her eyes shone with curiosity. "Let's see where it came from, then." 

As Ron and Hermione walked away, Harry asked Luna to make sure the train wouldn't leave with them still on board, as they should have left hours ago.  
Luna smiled at the boy as he ran off to catch up with his friends. She stepped off the train, and let the cold breeze wash her face.  
Beside a close lamplight, stood a broad man with a beanie and a thick red plaid coat.   
"Excuse me?" Luna asked softly. Perhaps he didn't quite hear her. "Sir?" Lovegood tried again, this time getting closer and poking rather rudely at his back.   
With a scary grunt, he turned to face her. His face was flushed pink from the cold, and he had a thick moustache that resembled a caterpillar. His beady black eyes squinted: "Can I 'elp you?"   
Luna nodded. "Could you wait just a little more before you drive back? My friends are still inside."  
Smoke left his nostrils as he moved a cigarette away from his face."What're your friends doing in 'ere?"   
"Uhh…" The blonde stumbled, how would she explain this to him, he already looked so upset. "Looking for their bags. Yes! One of them lost his bags. You see, he can't go back to Hogwarts without his belongings, can he now?" She sighed with relief, managing to make something up.  
Looking down at his watch, the man said: "They 'ave about ten more minutes. I don't care if your friends are still in 'ere, when I gotta go back- I'm goin' back." He finished with another drag. Luna tried her best not to cough straight in his face. She hoped Harry and the rest would find whatever it is that seemed to bother them, in time.   
Although she _was_ curious as to what would happen next, she really had to go back to her dorm room. But, just to make sure, she texted Hermione:  
 _"The driver seems mad, I don't think he'll let you guys be in there for long. Try to hurry."  
_ A couple of cute, unrelated emojis and… _sent_.

-

"Turn on your flashlight, would you?" Harry tried to mask his rising anxiety, making his way further the darkening corridor. They reached a spot where the lights were broken and filled with dust. "For the last time, Harry, my battery's out." Hermione groaned.  
There was the buzzing sound of electricity, and flapping of little insects headbutting the lights.   
It wasn't very pleasant.   
One by one, the lamps blacked out.  
Ron would be lying if she said she wasn't startled by that. She spotted icky spider webs across the walls. "Any chance one of you works with Neith..?" She asked with a shuddering voice, feeling her skin crawl. She couldn't stand spiders, and they knew that. She also knew for a fact that neither of them worked with Neith, so this wasn't just a sign from any of their deities. Just a minute ago everything was fine. Why can't she have one day free of stress?  
"I swear, I heard it coming from somewhere around here." Ron remarked, trying to keep them on track. The students reached the end of the train, the last carriage.   
Around a sigh, Harry placed his hand against the wall of the car, right near the door.  
 ** _Thud. Thud. Thud.  
_** The last door slammed in its place.   
The three of them were looking frightfully at each other.   
It must've been the wind, rattling the thin door in its frames.  
But, soon enough, Hermione shook her head and kicked the door open. Leaving Ron and Harry absolutely shocked.   
They mouthed "did she just-" to each other.   
"What?" She asked innocently, as if what she just did was regular, no biggie.   
It was already pitch black outside, and they could see the metal train rails. Damp muddy ground surrounded it, and bright street lights blinded them almost. Fog started to creep its way over. Now that the door was open, they could notice where the noise came from.  
"Don't you want to see what's out there?" Hermione asked. But Ron slowly shook her head. "I- I'm beginning to question the idea."   
There was a rustling sound of fabric, quickly passing them by. Harry could see a blurry movement of… some kind of figure. It seemed human, well at least he hoped it was. None of them wished to deal with a stray animal today so, _no._   
This time Ron could hear a heavy breathing noise, making her skin crawl.   
Under the streetlights, suddenly stood a cloaked person. It was disturbing, watching over them. They had a hood covering their face, but still, the three of them could feel those piercing eyes right through them. The person just stood there, without moving. A puff of steamy air left their mouth with their breathing. Harry was about to ask what the hell was happening, only to see a deeply petrified Hermione.  
  
She must know something about this.  
And she did. She had just the idea of who this person was. More so, where they came from.

A Dementor.   
  
“Let’s **leave**.” she blurted. Harry and Ron looked completely confused. “ _Now!_ ”  
They didn’t bother to question the girl, even though they were curious as to unravel this unusual thing- but, they preferred play it safe. For now at least.  
It’s better to go back and finally into Hogwarts. They've been through a long ride, and even while it was spent sleeping, the three of them could really use some rest in a good, warm bed.

When they lastly reached the castle, Granger threw herself onto her friends. "Oh thank Gods, Harry! Ron!" Granger hugged the two of them tightly.   
Ron and Harry were glad nothing bad happened. "What- was that?" Ron asked.  
"It was exhausting, that what it was! I'm going to sleep, and pretend this never happen." Hermione said emotionally. She then stormed away, looking back for Ron, as if signing her to join.  
"Wait- Ron," Harry started, trying to avoid Ron's gaze. "Do you think it was-"  
"A sign?" A smile sported her freckled face. "Maybe. I don't know. It was very strange, I’ll give you that." After raising a questioning brow, they parted their way, each to their fitting bedroom.

Being honest, Harry missed having Weasley sleep in a bed by his side. It was amusing to wake up in the middle of the night, watching as she woke up from a strange dream. Or their fun Gryffindor bonding nights where they all tried different horrible candies together. But it was understandable, the reason why they can not do that anymore.  
He just hoped Ron was having as much fun as she did, even without him.

-

The great halls of Hogwarts were decorated auburn and orange, contrasting the pale morning sky, and if Ron were to be a bit more focused on it, she'd find herself missing a step and falling down. 

"Dear students. The Autumn holidays are upon us, Mabon is this week and we have Samhain right behind. I wish to take this opportunity and say, Blessed Be, and happy holidays to any of you that celebrate. It is such a time of change, as we watch the leaves turn red and feather down back on the Earth. May we find ourselves inspired by it. May we accept transformation into our lives, and let ourselves grow. A beautiful time indeed. Now, I'll spare you my talking, go on and enjoy the feast!" 

Of course Dumbledore had his usual speech, at this point it seems he's just enjoying the attention, grabbing every opportunity to be on stage.

  
The said feast was rich, just as expected: 

There were chicken legs and fried rice, as well as a colorful salad with multiple dressings to choose from. Ron could spot mashed potatoes, covered with fried onions which was simply to drool for. Or maybe she was just very hungry.

Probably both.

After a while of eating to their hearts desire, it was time for dessert.  
There were plenty of red sweet apples, rounded up in a sparkly plate. Right across Hermione's seat there were a few pies as well, frosted with sugar and glaze. Chocolate was neatly spread across the long tables. It was simply a toothache of treat.  
“Later today there’s the apple ducking match, and I’m betting ten galleons Harry’d lose to Malfoy again!” Seamus said with a mouthful of food. Harry simply rolled his eyes.  
“Oh yeah? Then raise it to twenty galleons, ‘cuz I’m thinking this time he’ll get his arse!” Dean replied.  
“Guys, guys… you’re missing something very crucial here. Potter was actually thinking to quit this year’s match.” Oliver Wood popped behind Harry, patting him strongly on the shoulder. “Yeah, there’s Quidditch practice, so I can’t really-” the poor boy couldn’t even finish his sentence, he was surrounded by loud booing.  
“You can’t give up and let that bastard take the crown like that, without even trying!” Seamus said.  
“What? There is no crown,” Harry was confused.  
“You know I don’t mean it literally.”  
But Harry _really_ couldn’t tell the difference. “Believe me, I want to win probably more than you guys want me to-” Harry paused to look at Dean waving his money around. “Perhaps just as much as you, anyways, but it’s important. I’m sorry.”  
They all looked depressed. Ron tried to cheer him up: “There’s always next year.”  
But Potter just stuffed his sad face with pie.  
“There must be a way for you to do both! Just… I don’t know, maybe play just one round? It really shouldn't take long. You don’t need to go through the whole contest.” Dean started, he’d give anything to see Malfoy lose. Ron looked at Wood, seeing Harry glancing at him almost puppy-eyed. Trying to muffle a laughter, he said: “Alright, alright, I have a heart! You’ll beat Malfoy in the match, and you’ll beat his loathsome house in Quidditch. Understood?” Harry’s smile smeared all over his face, “of course.”  
Everyone cheered, clinking their glasses and spilling their beverages everywhere.  
  


The barrels were already spread out in the grounds. There were long lines of students waiting to get their house themed merch, as well as booths that sold handmade Mabon goods; such as apple blossom incense, bath salts, and of course: besoms. Usually those could be found only in Diagon Alley, but this year, the shop had their sort of sponsorship to sell their brooms at Hogwarts Grounds too. Ron had to physically pull Harry back from the booth, he always spends so much of his money on these. And to no use, his altar is messy as it is.  
Hermione enjoyed the sweet scent of the holiday festival, it was delightful. 

“Say… do you have any idea of what that was? That hooded person we saw yesterday?” Harry asked Hermione with his mouth full of sweet, chewy candy. Ron was trying to pretend as if she wasn’t listening, because she knew it made Hermione feel… something, not quite sure what it was, but it wasn’t good. So she didn’t bring up the subject back herself. No, why do something stupidly reckless when you’re friends with Harry Potter, of all people?  
“It’s nothing.” Granger’s face fell. Harry kind of wished he hadn’t said anything, but curiosity got the best of him. Sometimes, he thinks faster than he speaks. And he is too focused on what he's wanting to say, rather than doing a good job at listening. He doesn't do it on purpose, obviously, but it does get the best of him most times. If Hermione says it’s nothing, then she probably was just scared. Afraid to admit it, too, perhaps.   
“It’s alright. I was scared too.” Harry said quietly. Hermione looked up to him, then shook her head with a forced laugh. “Don’t be so gloomy. It’s holiday season. Besides, you’ve got a match against Malfoy in about five minutes. Go on, then.” she pushed the boy forward, grinning at the thought of Harry capturing an apple with his teeth.  
Potter tried his best to let that go. Though even Ron was still bothered. But she knows it’s best to let Hermione talk about whatever that was, on her own will. When she's ready.  
  
It’s time to kick some Slytherin ass.

Between the autumn decorations, there was one student particularly standing out.   
Even around Mabon, you wouldn’t catch Draco wearing anything that isn’t black. Ron and Hermione huddled up and snuck around the crowd to watch the apple bobbing match.  
They were doing their best to peep through all of those people, well at least Hermione was doing her best- Ron is rather on the tall side-, but it wasn’t difficult to spot the raven haired boy rolling up his sleeves. “Potter.” Draco spat out. “I see that the holidays don't budge your wardrobe, do they?” the shorter boy replied, thinking he insulted him greatly. Malfoy sneered. He didn’t fit the stereotype of witch at all: he had a turtleneck tucked into tailored trousers, and he looked like he was going to a fashion meeting rather than Witchcraft school. Yet, the blond did sport a delicate sunflower pin on his coat. 10 points to Slytherin. For the effort.  
  
“Shall we shake hands?” Draco rolled his eyes as he said, looking at Harry scoff.  
  
“We’ll shake hands after I beat you.” Potter answered. 


End file.
